My Pains
by ultrastar120
Summary: This is one of my stories for Hetalia. India is hjealous that Japan is with Taiwan so she...well i dont want to spoil it! Read and review please!


India couldn't take it, watching Japan look so smitten with Taiwan. She was sitting on the back porch steps. A lot of the countries were there. The reason? They didn't need one. India watched Japan and Taiwan and huffed out an angry breath.

"It pisses me off," she said. Germany was sitting next to her on the steps. Britain, Russia, Italy, France and America were sitting at the table.

"What does?" Britain asked.

"I don't know. It just pisses me off!" India replied. Britain chuckled. India sighed. She gritted her teeth in frustrated. She had a flame of hatred and anger in her heart when Japan told her was with Taiwan. She never showed it around him though. She concealed her frustration if either he or Taiwan were in earshot. It wasn't like she disliked Taiwan or anything. Taiwan was a gorgeous kind girl. She deserved Japan India had to admit. She sighed again. This anger and sadness made her back ache sometimes. Germany gave her a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. India looked behind her at the table of countries, who, of course, began bickering, then she looked at Germany and grinned. She gave Germany a hug around his neck. She, at that moment, felt very lucky.

As each day passed, India got quieter and quieter. Every time she saw Japan with Taiwan, she got sicker and sicker, until one day, she collapsed backwards into Germany's arms. She cried into his neck as he carried her back to her home. India cried herself to sleep every night. She rarely even spoke anymore. Her friends tried desperately tried to snap her out of it. At first, she wouldn't say anything. Her mind would wander into space and no one bothered her. But, then she began to really make everybody worried. She didn't eat or drink, and when she did manage to sleep, it was a feverish, dreamless sleep. One day, everyone was over, except for Japan. They were all sitting in India's living room. India was laying on her back on the couch. France would coax her with all these delicious dishes, but India would just hit him with a pillow and rolled over so she was facing away from them.

"Come on, India. You've go to eat something!" France said.

"We might as well leave her alone. She obviously not willing enough to snap out of it," China said.

"We've probably pushed her too much," Germany added, beginning to rise from his chair.

"You got that right, bastard," India mumbled.

"She speaks!" Britain said a little too sarcastically. They heard her smirk.

"I do have a voice. I just haven't been exactly using it." She turned over.

"Oh no! She is sick from love! The worst kind!" France yelled, breaking into dramatic tears and hugging India. It wasn't so dramatic because India began crying to. Italy and China soon joined in the hug. The countries gathered around for a big group hug that surprisingly wasn't awkward.

"Ah, I like this. We need to do this more often," America said. Germany slapped him upside the head, making India almost laugh…almost.

For some reason, Japan and Taiwan decided to come over. India was sitting on her porch steps again when they walked up. She wasn't in the best mood today and it showed a little. Japan sat down next to her on the steps and Taiwan went into the kitchen to get some drinks. India stared out, sighing.

"That's a pretty girl you've got," she commented, the words feeling bitter on her tongue.

"Yes, but the real reason why I'm here is you. You're so…bitter," he said. India grinned, but it wasn't a friendly grin.

"Yes, well, I'll tell you straight up. Whenever I see you with Taiwan, I feel like I'm nobody, invisible. I mean, lets face it, she's everything I am and everything I'm not," she replied bluntly.

"It's not like that…" Japan stuttered.

"Japan, I am done feeling like a nobody. I'm tired of waking up every morning and doing this!" She pulled up her sleeves and revealed short, jagged scars. Japan's calm expression turned to shock. Taiwan came outside just then and had a similar reaction. India sighed and pulled her sleeves down.

"Lock up when you're done here," she said and slammed out of the garden gate.

The next day, there was a meeting. Germany and Italy sat on both sides of Japan. In the middle of the meeting, Germany leaned over and whispered,

"Hey, Japan, have you seen India?" Japan thought about it for a moment, then his mind shot back to India's scars. He sprang up from his chair and ran out the door. He bolted out the building and towards India's home.

"_Please don't do what I think you're doing! Please!" _he thought. He blasted through India's door, calling her name.

"Naadyia! Naadyia-san!" he called. He checked every room. He ran into her room. The doors to the balcony were open and the cold wind to rushing in. Japan sunk to the floor in the middle of the empty room. For the first time in forever, he cried. He tried to control himself, but he couldn't. he just couldn't. He cried because he never told Naadyia how he really felt. He cried as if he had found her dead. He drew in a deep breath and let out a mighty yell. He cried because all that he was looking for was right in front of him the whole time and he failed to see it.

His vision still clouded by tears, Japan walked home. He sat down outside, holding his samarai sword in his hands. He ran his fingers down it's ridiculously sharp edge. Finally, he sighed and stood. He went inside and just locked his door.


End file.
